The process of supercritical solvent extraction of carbonaceous materials such as oil shale, tar sand, coal and the like is well known and has received considerable attention in the literature. A major problem in the development of the process is the mechanical feeding of extractable materials, particularly extractable solid materials continuously into a high pressure extraction zone and after extraction the removal of the remaining solids from a high pressure zone.